Jemall and Dave
by ZarioPCG
Summary: A story that you never knew.


Jemall, has had a crush on Dave for a loooooong time. Jemall has been denying it until a certain person brought it up,

"Jemall! Jemall! Why are you staring at Dave!" screamed Zaron

"Shut up!" Jemall said while punching Zaron in the stomach

Dave just simply looked and asked wtf is he talking about. Dave and Zaron both give Jemall a suspicious look...They were all

sitting at recess after lunch Zaron like always must insult or tease Jemall just to be a douche.

"Aww does Jemall like Dave 3," Dave didn't seemed bothered by the statement at all while Jemall was pissed.

"Zaron...leave...NOW!" This is the first time Zaron has seen Jemall mad at one of his insults...He apologized

"I apologize...," Jemall noticing how sorry Zaron was he calmed down

"Wait, wait it's okay just don't joke about that kay?" Zaron was immediately happy again, but at the same time he had a very

dirty plan. Zaron knew Jemall liked Dave I mean he thinks he does but he's sure of it.

"Guys Follow me!" Zaron said, and Jemall was hesitant, but Dave went along with it because Zaron was waving a 20

"Alright," Dave said bluntly. Zaron covered all school cameras, and entered a hidden place under the school.

"Hey guys stay here I forgot something," As Zaron walked out he purposely locked the door from the outside. And changed all the teacher's schedule to mark

both Jemall, and Dave were absent by his excellent hacking skills.

"Oh NO YOU GUYS ARE LOCKED INSIDE!" Zaron said faking the situation

"WHAT!" Jemall was stuck in a place that he didn't even know exist.

"GET US THE FUCK OUT OF HERE ZARON!" screamed Dave

"Don't worry I'll go get help." As Zaron pretended to step away by stomping in the same place. Zaron called Miracle

"Miracle phase two...You know what to do...," As Zaron called Miracle already knew she snuck into the office, and cut off the power cord for all air conditioners.

"Now we wait," Zaron said

-45 minutes later-

"WHERE THE HELL IS ZARON!" Dave screamed, while Zaron was laughing quietly on the other side. Jemall started to take his sweater, and shirt off.

"Damn it, it's too hot..." Jemall said. Dave got a good look at Jemall and observed him from his toned abs to amazing pecs. Dave just stared, and Jemall started to notice as he blushed nervously

(No we're not into the naughty part yet I have more class as a person)

"Yeah your right" said Dave as he took off his clothing as well.

"We'll just have to wait," said Jemall.

-50 minutes later-

"GAAAH I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" screamed Dave as he started to pull off his pants

"WOAH, WOAH WHAT ARE YOU DOING." yelled Jemall, Dave didn't care he was already in his boxers. Jemall got a good look at that (little slut)

"Miracle it's about to go down..." Zaron whispered to Miracle who was watching on a monitor Zaron set up for her.

"I got the recorder ready what about you?" Miracle asked Zaron

"Yeah I got it." Zaron replied softly. Jemall started to get an erection which Dave could clearly see even if he was still wearing his pants. And so, Dave also got an erection

They sat there in silence

"It's a normal guy thing..." said Jemall with his 6-incher out ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"Yeah it is..." said Dave with his 8-incher out ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"Your HUGE!" screamed Jemall

"SHUSH," said Dave, Dave then continued "Jemall...it's leaking..." As Jemall noticed he was leaking pre-cum, he tried to cover it up.

"Don't cover it up. I don't mind." As Dave put his hand on Jamal's leaking piece of wood. Jemall let out a moan.

"Heh Fag." Dave commented

"Says the one who's touching my dick." Jemall replied.

"Fine you want me to do this?" As Dave put his mouth on Jemall's member. Jemall let out a moan.

"Dave...wait..." Jemall said as he was getting close. Dave noticed this and immediately stopped.

"Not yet. You're not allowed..." Dave smirked

"OH MEEEE GAWD MIRACLE YOU RECORDING,"

"YES WE IS ABOUT TO MAKE SOME DOLLA BILLS," replied Miracle

"Well if you're going to continue take off my pants, I don't want to blow in my pants. I still need to wear these."

"Your no fun." Dave replied. Dave pulled off Jemall's boxers and pants.

"But I'm Topping."

"What. Hell, No." Jemall went on "Plus we're not actually going to do this rig-" Jemall was cut off when Dave picked him up.

"Yeah we are."

Dave inserted into Jemall, and Jemall moaned. "Buuuuuut if you don't want too I'll stop." Dave snickered. "Shut up." Jemall quietly responded

(This wouldn't be a fan-fiction without bad grammar, and spelling, right?)

As the Dave Jemall grabbed dick, and rub while fuk, and Jeall is get cose to cum, and Dave go.

(Okay I'm Done)

Dave stopped.

"Why did you stop..." Jemall said a bit sadly.

"Because." Dave got up and put his mouth around Jemall's hard member ready to erupt.

"Dave...Stop...I'm Gonna..." Dave didn't stop, and just went faster whil Jemall released his white cream.

"Kinda tasty." Dave said a bit surprised. Dave continued "Now your turn. Finish this."

Jemall wondered how he even took 8 inches like hell he'll be able to fit that in his mouth. But he Hella tried. Jemall stroked it, and quickly

deep throat it. BALLS DEEP.

"MIRACLE HE TOOK IT ALL! I KNOW YOU SAW THAT!" Zaron screamed

"BRUH!" Miracle replied

Dave blew a huge load.

"Zaron...I heard you." Dave said bluntly

"Hush...New Zaron who dis..." Zaron tried to play dumb.

Jemall approached the door and opened it. It was never locked in the first place...

All they saw was Zaron with a camera that flashed a light indicating he took a photo.

"Yeah I'm posting this to Instagram...and Facebook...and Snapchat...and every other social media sight. Okay bye." Zaron said while taking off at the speed of life. Yes, life...he was running as fast as the average black person loses a life...quick as hell.

"I'm beating his ass..."Jemall said.

"I'll help..."Dave added on.

"Yeah um I'm also posting this." said Miracle from the monitor

"WHAT THE HELL YOU TWO MIRACLE!" Jemall, and Dave said simultaneously.

"Yeah uh bye..." Miracle said while leaving.

"I hate them both. But I love you." As Dave said while kissing Jemall.

(Violetta put that in.)

HAPPY ENDING


End file.
